6 Weeks Alone
by Kiki-Bunny23
Summary: This is my first fanfic. I accidentally deleted it before so I'm sorry for any inconvinence...Inuyasha takes a bet that he could stay in Kagome's time for 6 weeks. What will happen between them, and what about Miroku and Sango? InuKag MirSan
1. The Letter

**6 Weeks Alone—an inuyasha fanfic**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of inuyasha (sadly)**

Chapter 1---the letter

Inuyasha sat in the tree beside Kagome's house; his white ears uncovered and he leaned against the center of the tree. Kagome rolled her eyes at his stubbornness and leaned out the window.  
"You can come in at anytime," she called out to him, "you've proved your point!"  
"Feh," Inuyasha replied and crossed his arms over his chest.  
Kagome sighed and walked to the desk in her room. She sat in the chair and pulled out a few pieces of paper. Inuyasha had found then while looking through her bag and she hadn't had time to read them since. Kagome unfolded them slowly and looked at her name at the top. She took her time reading each one, smiling every now and then. It was from her friends in the feudal era. They're each on separate sheets of paper.

They read:  
'Kagome,  
I'm going to miss you these next six weeks. I'm pretty surprised you got Inuyasha to go. I would think he would stay here and sulk like he always does when you're gone. I know Miroku is going to give you a hard time when you get back, him being the pervert he is. Well, I've got to go so you don't see me writing this. Bye

♥Sango'

'Dearest Kagome,  
Please do not be offended that I got into your bag to get these strange writing items. Thank you for lending me your bike, since I can ride it quite well. Sango is going to miss you for you are like a sister to her. And please be sure to tell Inuyasha not to do anything I wouldn't. Well, I must go for Shippo wishes to send you a letter.

Miroku'

'Will you bring back ninja food when you come back?

Shippo'

Kagome smiled at Shippo's quick and down to the point letter. She frowned when she noticed another note, lying on her lap, in was unfinished and kind-of wrinkled.

'Kagome,  
While I write this, I am thinking of you. I see you all the time yet when I try to get you out of my thoughts, I never can. Say this is corny but I just wanted to say I'

The letter ended there and Kagome was confused.  
"I wonder…' she looked out the window then shook her head, "no couldn't be," Kagome murmured.  
"Couldn't be what?" Inuyasha questioned coming up behind her.  
Kagome jumped lightly then sighed, "It's that that…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A/N- sorry its so short, its just the beggining and I'm hoping to get in longer. Please R&R 3 reviews for the next chapter.

Thanks ☺KiKiKitty


	2. Realizations

**a/n- i know i said 3 reviews but this chapter got finished first so its going up. arent yall justsome lucky ducks haha on with the story**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**6 Weeks Alone—an inuyasha fanfic**

**Disclaimer: Once again I do not own any part of inuyasha **

Chapter 2---Realizations

Sango stared at Miroku, asleep against the wall; he opened his eyes and watched her as well. Shippo rolled over in the little corner where he was sleeping with Kirara. Miroku walked over to Sango and sat down.

"Hello dear Sango," he said, pulling the demon slayer against him lightly.

"What do you want Monk?" Sango replied, jokingly then frowned as she removed his hand that was making its way down her back.

Miroku sighed and have up. He leaned against the wall, pulling Sango with him. Sango blushed but laid her head on his shoulder anyway. Miroku picked up her hand and played with the delicate fingers and Sango blushed even harder.

_Could…could I actually love him? _She thought, and then was wondering how she could think such things about a lecher.

"What things might you be thinking about, my dear Sango?" Miroku questioned, still playing with her hand.

"Hm? Oh, nothing really," Sango answered, trying, with fail, to get him out of her thoughts. _I need to admit it…I love him_.

"Ah, Sango, you confuse me so much sometimes," Miroku replied, chuckling.

Sango smiled lightly and put her head back on his shoulder. She closed her eyes softly and was soon asleep.

"Good-night my dear Sango," Miroku whispers and laid his head on the wall, falling asleep not soon after.

"Well? It's just?" Inuyasha questioned impatiently.

"Well, if you'll wait, maybe I WILL tell you," Kagome replied harshly.

"Then tell me!" Inuyasha yelled but his voice was muffled by Kagome putting her hand over his mouth.

"Do you **want** to wake my mom up?"

"Feh," Inuyasha replied grabbing the note.

When he finished reading it he growled and balled it into his fist. _Uh-oh, Kagome was __not__ supposed to see that_ he thought._ At least it was never finished._

"It was probably that dam wolf Kouga," Inuyasha whispered, quite loudly in fact.

He threw the note away and sat on her bed. Kagome looked over at him and found the innocent-looking hanyou asleep on her bed, tetsaiga resting against his back. She thought this would be the perfect time to get revenge from earlier when he had almost killed her for some ramen, his favorite Japanese soup with noodles and different flavorings. Kagome watched his sleeping face and shook her head; she wasn't going to do anything to him…yet. She sat down at her desk and thought about the note. _He acted so strange when he read it….almost as if he didn't want me too,_ she thought. Kagome walked over to the closet and pulled out her usual attire. White shirt with green tie, dark green skirt and a type of brown shoes. After that, she walked downstairs and quietly snuck into her mom's room. She opened the closet and turned on the light. She pulled out one of her dad's white shirts and pants. She walked back to her room and laid the outfits on the desk.

Kagome snatched a pillow off of the bed and grabbed two blankets. After covering Inuyasha, she lay down on the floor and closed her eyes. Not soon after she started tossing and turning.

'_Backed into a corner, again. The large animal advanced toward her, growling menacingly. _

"_No! Don't! KIRARA STOP!" Kagome yelled._

"_Harikotse! (sp?)"The yell rebounded off the walls and Kagome was hit on the arm with the giant boomerang._

_Sango came out of the shadows, "Traitor," she said, catching her weapon and getting ready to throw it again._

"_Kagome," the voice hit her like icicles it was so cold, "I thought you hated her, how could you go behind our back and join her? Kikyo let me down; now she has made you deceive me," as soon as she heard that, she knew it was Inuyasha, "To think I could love a human like you!"_

_Kagome grasped her arm in pain and she saw Miroku come toward her. His left hand holding his right, the hand that held the cloth and rosary beads which held the wind tunnel in check._

_He quickly removed the cloth and beads and threw his hand toward Kagome, "WIND TUNNEL!!"_

_Kagome felt herself being pulled into the black hole of nothing in the middle of Miroku's hand, "NOOOO!!"'_

She felt herself being drawn from the horrid dream by someone shaking her lightly. "No, Miroku, stop! Don't!" she murmured before she was completely woken.

Inuyasha was above her, worry etched into his face, "Kagome? Are you okay?" he whispered.

She sat up quickly and buried her face in his chest, hugging him, "I'll never betray you Inuyasha. Do you believe that?" she said quietly but his ear twitched lightly, hearing what she said.

Inuyasha hugged her back lightly, "Don't worry, I know that," he whispered into the vanilla scented hair.

He was confused a little but knew Kagome would explain it when she wanted. Kagome looked up and saw his expression and laughed lightly.

"My dream…" she began, "I had a dream the _she_ made me betray you. You voice sounded so cold you…you said 'how could I love a human like you.' It was if you were Sesshomaru but you weren't. Then Mirku tried to suck me into his wind tunnel. Oh Inuyasha, I was so scared. It felt so real," she hugged him close and Inuyasha laid his head on hers.

"It's going to be okay," he said into her hair, "Just go back to sleep."

Inuyasha was relieved to know she had fallen back to sleep and he gently set her on the bed, watching her for a moment. Then he went out the window, jumped into the tree closest to Kagome's window and was soon fast asleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

a/n- YAY! on microsoft tis was 6 pages long. 4 pages more that the last chapter! YAY dances whoop whoop throws chocolate and strawberry pocky everywhere free pocky for everyone! SQUEE


	3. When Will They Learn?

**6 Weeks Alone—an inuyasha fanfic**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of inuyasha ******

**I also would like to know, how do you spell Souta? With or without a 'u'? I've always spelled it with a 'u' but one of my friends said it's spelt without. Well, just wondering. Thankies ******

Chapter 3---When Will They Learn?

"Kagome! Mom said to get up, and wake Inuyasha while you're at it!" Souta yelled up the stairs leading to Kagome's bedroom.

When Kagome didn't respond, he ran up to her door and repeated what he had just said.

"I'm up," Kagome grumbled and heard Souta run downstairs.

She looked around the room and wasn't surprised to see Inuyasha gone. She walked to the only open window and gazed at Inuyasha, asleep in the God tree. The tree Kikyo had sealed him to for 50 years, 500 years in the past! The black haired teenager remembered the incident from that night and blushed lightly.

She shook her head lightly, "Inuyasha, time to get up."

Kagome watched and his eyes slowly opened and his ears, which had flattened to his head during the night, popped up.

"Here's the deal….you are my cousin from America. You came for a visit and you're leaving at Christmas. Got it? Great," Kagome clapped her hands happily and left to get dressed.

Inuyasha was still sitting in the tree, stunned, _I-I'm going to __school__ with her?!_ He thought.

"This is going to be just great," he murmured, jumping out of the tree to land on Kagome's bedroom floor.

He walked over to the desk where he saw the clothes and gave them a look which can only be called, a look of pure hatred. After a moment he decided the clothes weren't going to disappear. Inuyasha quickly changed into the outfit and headed toward the kitchen for his morning serving of ramen.

"Good morning Inuyasha," Kagome's mom said cheerfully, handing him the large bowl of steaming noodles.

Inuyasha quickly scarfed down the ramen and stood up, "Let's get this over with," he grumbled.

"Be patient Inuyasha, school doesn't start for another half an hour.," Kagome said walking down the stairs. She gave him a warning look but spoke sweetly, "But…I guess we can leave just, sit, down for a moment."

Inuyasha crashed to the floor and everyone looked up in surprise.

"Oh, Inuyasha, I thought I said sit, not lay. So get up and sit in the chair," Kagome said innocently, oblivious to the looks her family was giving her.

Inuyasha fell right back down to the ground whenever Kagome said sit and soon he pulled his face from the large crater in the kitchen.

"That hurt bitch!" he shouted.

Kagome blushed as her mom watched open-mouthed. Kagome stood up quickly, grabbing Inuyasha while she was at it. She walked out the door, putting her large yellow bag on one side of her, while Inuyasha stayed on the other.

"You can let go of me wench," Inuyasha growled.

"No," Kagome stated simply.

She was responded with a growl that came from Inuyasha, "Feh," he said attempting to stand up but failing.

**------------------------------------------------------**

Miroku opened his eyes with a sigh and felt something leaning against him. He looked down to see Sango waking up.

"Good morning Sango," he said, going to grope her.

**SLAP!!** The sound woke Shippo and Kirara opened her eyes with a soft 'mew.' Miroku was passed out o the floor, an angry Sango right beside him. She was blushing but she was angry no less.

"Serves him right I guess," Shippo said coming to stand beside Sango, "When is Kagome coming back?"

"I don't know. She said six weeks and she left about three days ago…" Sango replied.

"Mew," Kirara walked outside and Shippo followed her. Sango gave a pitiful look to Miroku then walked out as well.

"Ah, my head hurts," Miroku said sitting up, dazed and confused.

"Of course it will, ye took a nasty smack from Sango," Kaede replied to the grumbling Miroku.

"I can't help it if she doesn't like how I show affection," Miroku said, "to her womanly figure anyway," he added under his breath.

"It might help if ye wasn't so-" Kaede stopped speaking when she heard a noise.

**SLAP!!** "And to think I came here to apologize! Serves you right," Sango yelled to a dazed Miroku.

"Pretty birdies," he mumbled before passing out.

"Geez Sango, you would think he's learned by now but I guess not," Shippo exclaimed seeing Miroku passed out.

"Mew," Kirara agreed.

"Well, he is from a long line of lecherous monks," Kaede said from where she was standing.

"Yes, you're right about that," Sango replied, glaring at Miroku, "I'm going to train," Sango walked out of the hut and into the forest, her boomerang in tow.

"I miss Kagome. I wish she'd come back. Why did she leave anyway? Please tell me. I want Kagome!" Shippo wined and complained.

"Kagome, as usual, got in a fight with Inuyasha and said, _'I bet ye couldn't last six weeks in my time'_ and of course, Inuyasha took it as a 'dare' as he called it. So that's why they have gone," Kaede answered, unfazed by his endless talking.

"Oh," Shippo replied sitting down and sighing uncontrollably.

---------------------------------------------------------

**a/n---sorry that last bit was a little blah but I needed a way to tell yall how inuyasha ended up in kagome's time…well there you have it. Inuyasha acts like idiot and takes kagomes words as a dare. This chapter is now finished! applause thank you thank you bows pocky for everyone throws pocky everywhere WOO :) **


	4. I'm so so sorry!

Ah!! I am so so so! sorry for not updating in forever. I have been very busy and haven't really had time to type up my story...murmurs not to mention the folder is once again misplaced...but I'll be willing to find it if I get some reviews to perk my spirits up. You see, I've been pretty down lately as I have to babysit a lot at night and well, I don't get a lot of time to myself. But I shall promise to make it up. For every 5 reviews I get, I will add 2 chapters. Not one but TWO whole chapters. But this can only go as far as to chapter 7 because thats how far I have written...I think.

So please review and I promise 2 chapters. But only if I get 5 reviews. Each 5...two chapters. This will only go on until the end of June so you better hurry -


	5. Confused

**A/N: I am so so so sorry! For not updating sooner. I was just being lazy and realized I had 5 reviews Anyway, thanks to everyone for the reviews and I am extending the 5 posts-2 chapters thing until the end of the first week in July for my thanks. Ok well, wait no longer, here is the story you have awaited for so long -**

**Disclaimer: I, in no way, own sob Inuyasha or any of its characters.**

Inuyasha growled lightly at the boy talking to Kagome. She looked very happy to see him. _Is it possible that she…she LIKES him?_ He thought. Suddenly, a pale white ear twitched under the baseball cap he was wearing and he eavesdropped on part of their conversation. Sadly, since he was so far away he only heard smidges of it.

"Here Kagome…this is…."

"Oh, um…thanks Hojo…can't…sorry"

Inuyasha glared at Kagome just as she stole a glance over at him. He gulped when her saw her lips move in the form of a word. A confused expression came over him until realization hit a little too late…after he became acquainted with the ground. Grunting he lifted himself and found Kagome staring over at him, his eyes got large while he stood up.

"What did you do that for wench!?" he yelled at her.

"You don't need to snap…I seemed to think you needed it. You were giving Hojo a look like you were going to jump him," Kagome retorted in anger.

Inuyasha just stared at her and didn't want to follow when the first bell rand, but he knew he would regret it later, so he followed reluctantly. When Kagome and he entered the classroom, he saw _her_. She followed him where he least expected it.

She stopped talking to some persona and turned around; he knew wit for a fact it was her when he saw the face that resembled Kagome….Kikyo. Inuyasha gasped lightly and Kagome gave him a questioning look while Kikyo just smirked. She laughed lightly when someone whispered something into her ear.

Kagome choose that moment to turn around to see what, or _who_, Inuyasha was staring at. Her jaw dropped when she saw who it was but walked over to her calmly, a smile on her face.

"Hi, I'm Kagome. My friend said we looked a lot alike and I came over to see what you thought," she said in a voice that hid her hatred.

Kikyo extended her hand, "Kikyo…um, Kagome. Who is that handsome man that walked in with you" a/n;; haha

"My name is Inuyasha, what's it to you?" he said, not bothering to hide the annoyed tone in his voice. _She knows damn well who I am!_

Kagome grabbed his hand lightly, hoping he wouldn't get mad at her for saying this, "He's my- my boyfriend."

The hanyou gave her an odd look, then noticed the joke. But just as Kagome hoped, the miko took it seriously and she looked at him coldly.

_Whatever a boyfriend is…it must be a weakness of Kikyo's, for she looked hurt, yet glared at me with hatred_ Inuyasha thought before turning to face whoever seemed to be glaring at him. He felt satisfaction when he saw the guy Kagome had been talking to. _Hobo, wasn't it..?_ He thought before feeling a tug on his hand and soon he was being pulled to a desk.

"_It_, in the chair," Kagome hissed, not saying 'sit' just yet.

Inuyasha sat down in the rock-hard, blue chair and saw a book in front of him; it read 'History.'

"Oh crap, I have a bad feeling about this…" he murmured, opening the book to a random page. On that very 'special' page, he saw a picture of something totally unexpected.

--

Another tree fell to the ground, Sango wasn't in a good mood…she was confused. Miroku said he cared for her, yet he goes and makes everything awkward by asking random women to bare his child. She didn't know when he was being serious, or when he was joking. Sometimes she wished she didn't know him. Sango shook her head angrily, _No, I'm glad he's here….I just wish he would be serious for once…_ Sango thought sadly. After a small pause, there was a noise in the bushes and a young boy, around the age of twelve, stepped out.

"Kohaku," she whispered.

"You look sad….let me take the frown off your face," he spoke robotically.

Kohaku pulled out his chain-scythe and ran towards her. Sango quickly blocked it with her hiraikotsu and shoved him off of her.

--

Meanwhile, Miroku and Shippo had gotten worried and went off in search of Sango.

"Where do you think she is?" Shippo questioned.

"I do not know Shippo," Miroku replied, his eyes showing great concern and there was a hint of worry to his words.

--

"Kohaku, stop. Please, stop!"

Sango yelled out as Kohaku sliced a large gash into her cheek.

Sango pulled out her katana with quick reflexes and blocked another attack coming her way. Being thrown backwards, Kohaku's guard was let down for a split second. Sango watched as a flicker of recognition flashed through his eyes, but was soon replaced by the hypnotic look of Naraku's grasp.

A hand grasped her shoulder and she quickly turned around. Miroku gave her a small smile then quickly pulled her behind him. Kohaku's sword sliced the air right where Sango had been standing a second earlier.

"Are you okay?' he asked quickly and turned around when he felt her jump. She nodded to say she was okay and pointed to her shoulder. Sango and Kirara were happily perched on each of her thin shoulders.

Both of them failed to realize Sango's brother coming toward them at an alarming speed.

**Sorry it is so short, I don't know why….but theres the first of your two chapters. Review and once I get 5 I will add another two. - Well, only to July 5. Well, review pleases and by the time I get this chapter up…chapter 5 should be up shortly.**


	6. Surprise

A/N: I am so so so sorry

**A/N: And here is the second part to the two chapters I owe y'all. Read and reviews when you're done.**

**Disclaimer: I dun own Inuyasha…..ah well**

Opening the book, Inuyasha turned to a random page, and on it…he saw himself, bound to the goshinboku. Kagome looked over at the page he was at and sighed knowingly, "Di-did, I really look like that?" Inuyasha asked rudely, but only so Kagome could hear.

"No, the people who wrote this book exaggerated a lot," Kagome whispered "You looked so much cuter," she added under her breath.

Inuyasha's ear twitched under the red and white cap hearing this but said nothing. They both jumped slightly when they noticed a shadow hovering above them.

"Hm, seems like I know him from somewhere….guess it's just my imagination," Kikyo touched the picture of Inuyasha with a slender finger.  
"Wow, there are a lot of people who look like us Kikyo," a hint of sarcasm showed in her voice.

"Yes, you're right," Kikyo retorted with the same attitude, "and look, it says 'Kikyo, his _lover_, sealed him to the God tree when he betrayed her, equaling in her death as well. But, was there another side to this story? Turn to page…' Pretty odd huh?"

"Completely freaky," Inuyasha said in a daze.

All of a sudden, a guy with long black hair walked into the classroom and wandered over to their little group. They all faced him, and he gave an evil grin, knowing he'd come to the right place at last.

"Hi, I'm Naraku," he said with a smirk.

_NARAKU!?_ They all thought.

--

Suddenly, Kohaku stopped his fast run and turned around. He glanced back once more before rushing off into the woods. But Sango didn't miss the pain in his chocolate brown eyes…she knew Naraku had let his guard down like that on purpose. She buried her head into Miroku's shoulder, tears running down her face. He wrapped her arms around her and focused on trying to calm her down.

"Shh, it's ok," he whispered softly and the two smaller friends jumped off her shoulder, "Are you hurt anywhere?" Miroku asked, wiping the blood from her cheek.

Sango winced lightly when his hand came in contact with her cheek, signaling him that she was in pain. He called to Kirara who immediately transformed into her demon state and Miroku helped a struggling Sango up before hopping on the demon cat's back. Once he knew Sango was safely on Kiara, he wrapped a protective arm around her waist and told Kirara to take them back to Kaede's. When they arrived, they found Shippo, somehow managing to get there before them, bringing the old lady outside where she saw Miroku aiding in helping Sango down.

"What happened to ye, child?" she questioned, helping Sango inside.

"Kohaku," Miroku answered plainly, coming in behind them.

"So, Naraku was at it again, aye?"

"Yes, but for some reason, Kohaku left without Naraku showing up" he replied, aiding Sango while Kaede mixed some herbs together.

"This should help ye. Just spread it over the wounds," she said, handing Miroku a small bowl of yellow-green slime.

Miroku cautiously put it on all the large cuts and gashes then using what was left for the minor cuts.

"There, that should do it," the monk said, standing up.

Kirara licked the side of Sango's face and she laughed. The small cat mewed in confusion. A second later she growled and stalked outside, another second later there was a loud noise as Kirara went from cute and harmless to large and deadly. Miroku ran outside, grabbing his staff as he went.

**Well what did you think….review and tell me. That's all you're getting for now. What is Kagome's friends going to say when they hear about this shocking fact about Kagome and Inuyasha….you will never expect what will happen next. Muahahaha…..message me if you think you know. Or leave it in a review cus I prolly won't answer messages cus I don't check my email that often. Well okie doke, can waits to write the next chappies for y'all**


	7. Two chapters extra is almost gone

Only 4 more days left! It is 1am as I write this on July 1st. Two more reviews for the next two chapters already have 3 and I have a big surprise for y'all in chapter 7. I bet you guys will never guess it. Send me your guesses and I just MIGHT put up an extra chapter if someone guesses correctly haha


End file.
